Listen To your Heart Alice!
by AlicexHatter4ever
Summary: my continuation of tim burton s movie!AlicexHatter! Will Alice go on her andventure to China? Or will she go back to Underland and a certain Hatter?  Bad summary, but just start reading it and maybe you ll like it! Disclaimer:don t own the characters etc.
1. A blue Butterfly

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever! English is not my Mother Language and I don´t own the Character etc.! Please be nice! If you don´t like it, then i won´t write on.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**AlicexHatter4ever!  
**

Today, was the Day. Today Alice would go off on a long Journey to she woke on this morning the sun was shining through some white clouds. And so was her mood. She was excited and happy that she would complete her fathers business. But on the other hand she felt a bit...she didn´t know exactly how she could explain it...maybe a bit..sad. "But I have no Reason to be sad" she said to herself. " You liar!" said a voice from deep within her. These thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and her mother asking her if she was already "proper" dressed, because they couldn´t afford to be late and miss the ship today. Alice moaned and got out of the bed to get dressed. Only "dressed" not "proper dressed". Her mother could wait for thousand years and Alice still wouldn´t wear a corset and stockings!

Two Hours later they where inside the carriage, that would bring them to the Harbour. Margaret and her Mother talked the whole way, but Alice wasn´t listening. She was deep in thoughts again. What would happen after she left? She would be apart from her family for quite a long time! She would be on her own now, because Lord Ascot wouldn´t attend the thoughts drfited away...what if something happened to her? What if she could never go back to her family...to Wonderland...to her Friends...to...she promised it!

This Time Margaret interrupted the thoughts of Alice. They had arrived. Everyone started to get in a hurry because the ship would be leaving in 15 minutes and everyone wanted to say their goodbyes and hug Alice one last time.

Alice was staying at the ship, her family waving at her and her mother crying... another fairwell Alice thought...but no one of the people she loved looked as sad as the Hatter did when she left Underland..." If you´re going to think about all that now Alice, you´re going to regret your decision!" She said to herself. "But you´re doing this for your father! You´ll let his dream come true! Everyone is so proud of you..." But since when do you care about what other people think..? And what about your dreams? " There it was again, the voice from deep inside...But this is my dream as well! Isn´t it? A blue butterfly landed on her shoulder...Alice smiled and said " Hello Absolem". In that moment it was so clear! Her smile grew wider, she looked into the sunset,then she took a last look at her family, grabbed her small bag and turned around running away as fast as she could...


	2. I m on my Way

So here´s chapter 2. I hope you´ll like it. i know it´s a bit short, sorry. I listenes to the songs I´m on my way from the shrek 2 soundtrack and * Home* from Paul van Dyk. I hope you can hear it while your reading because i think it suits to the story :) so plllleaaaaassssseee if you don´t mind, listen to it while reading :)

**I´m on my Way**

Alice still couldn´t believe that she did it! Not that she would regret her choice, no she knew she had done the only right thing but it was still a bit flabbergasting that she did it. Her carriage jolted on the rough street as they accelerated their speed. So it was quite difficult for Alice to write her letter. In that letter she explained her mother that she would not come back, that she would be more happy than she could ever imagine and that she was really sorry that she didn´t finish her fathers business,but she was hopeful that Lord Ascot and maybe Margaret could do this for her and for Charles. Alice knew that it was selfish and mean from her, but sometimes you have to do what your heart wants you to do and not what you´re expected to. When she got out of the carriage at the Ascot Manor she gave the letter to the driver and walked across the estate to the rabbit threw her bag in first, than she took a last look at the world she had lived in for 19 years and finally took a big step into the world she really belonged to.

The fall wasn´t as awful as usually because she was expecting it this time. After she drank the Pishsalver and ate the Upelkuchen, the right-sized Alice made her way down the stone steps. Every thing looked quite the same just better, more friendly and happier. Alice wondered how long she has been away in Underlandian Time. She had spent 2 months in Aboveland to plan her adventure to China. An adventure that she would never make. But she had to come back to Underland, and she had to do it now and not after an indefinite period of time. And now she was standing here in Underland, it seems like a huge weight was taken from her. She had made her decision, and it felt so right. Because this was her real home, with people that understood her, real friends and...- the Hatter.

She had to admit that her home would be everywhere he was. Alice wasn´t sure about her feelings for the Hatter. She never felt like this before, but also never had such a good friend in her life before. On her way past giant mushrooms and buzzing, flying rocking horses she tried to figure out the meaning of her feelings towards the Hatter or Tarrant as she more and more prefered to call him. the next time Alice looked at her surroundings she knew that she was terribly lost and there was no living creature to ask for the way in the near of her...

**Next chapter is maybe in the perspective of the hatter or the white queen...**


	3. Meanwhile at Marmoreal

**Wow, I´m really surprised about so much reviews! Thanks a lot! I sorry that it took so long to update! But school started again and now i´m at the " gymnasium" ( hasn´t to do anything with sport) so it´s a lot to do. But here it is! And don´t forget to review, review, review! ( Don´t own the charactery etc.)**

Meanwhile at Marmoreal- Miranas POV

Mirana was queen again since 4 months now and she did everything she could, to make the Underlandians more happy and to rebuild the country after the terrible domination of her sister,the red queen. But Mirana loved her "Job" and in Underland it was a lot of fun to rebuild a country! Espacially then, when your best friends help you to do it and when you have your meetings at a big teatable with lots of wonderful and delicious cupcakes. Mally, Thackery, Nivens and all the others were such an enthusastic help for her...well, not ALL the others! When the Hatter appeared at all, he was ... he was...MAD! He got angry, or what she thought was even worse, sad, lost his courage and ...empty... He was not the man she used to know. But she did know the reason behind this, Alice.

As the Queen and one of the Hatters oldest friends she did everything she could to help him. Absolem was send to the Aboveworld to have an eye on Alice and to bring news from her life to Mirana and Tarrant. But sometimes Absolem stayed there very long before he came back to tell them everything and then the Hatter got sad and depressed.

But Alice wasn´t the only one to be observed from the white queen, then Tarrant was secretly observed by Mally, because Mirana got scared when the Hatter didn´t leave his home for weeks...

The white queen was standing at one of her favourite balconys and looked over the beautiful garden in front of her when a blue Butterfly appeared behind her. Absoloem coughed and Mirana turned around to face him." Absolem! You´re back! Have you got news from Alice?" she asked. " Yes, my queen. Alice has gone on a journey and hasn´t the intention to ever return back to London" he answered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh my, how shall I explain this to the Hatter?" the queen thought. " And how can she just leave London? When she leaves London she leaves Underland behind aswell, didn´t she? But Absolem told them that Alice hadn´t lost her memory this time! This is impossible!

But didn´t Alice always believe in impossible things?

In the throne room of Marmoreal the best friends of the Queen had gathered to hear the news that Absolem had brought this afternoon. The Hatter wasn´t there. Mirana hadn´t invited him,because she didn´t want him to hear this shoking news in front of all the others. After she told Mally, Thackery and Nivens what she still couldn´t believe, they started a discussion.

"It´s impossible!" Alice told the Hatter she would be back before he knew it and now she´ll never return! He´s sad as it is, but after this his heart will be broken! How can she dare..?" Nivens interrupted Mally´s breakout by saying: " I think the bigger problem is how to tell him..." " And who should do that?" Thackery asked. " I won´t!" Mally shouted. " I´ll tell him, but it´s not quite time to" the queen said with a sigh. " Maybe it´s just a misunderstanding?" Nivens suggested. " I hope so" Mirana said and with that excused herself.

Hatters POV:

For exactly 4 months, 3 days, 5 hours, 27 minutes and 15 seconds she was gone now. For 4 months 3 days, 5 hours, 27 minutes and 15 seconds the pain inside of him was no less painful. Every minute was endless, every day was a torture, every week that passed he lost more hope and every months he was more afraid to forget her. Well he probably could never forget her, but he could forget the exact colour of her hair, her smell, her beautiful eyes...

The Hatter laid on the frayed couch in his living room, stared at the white ceiling above him and spoke to himself:

"She´ll never return!

But Alice promised it!

And why should she keep her promise?

Because...because...she loves underland, all her friends are here and I am her best friend...

Yeah, right! She probably has much better friends in her world and maybe she just pretended that you´re her best friend!

But...thats not like Alice! Maybe something happened to her? Maybe she´s hurt or ill?

Or maybe she has married this...what was his name? Haggis? Hamlet?

No, she wouldn´t...would she? Absolem hadn´t said a word about it...

What if she just doesn´t find the way back?

She just doesn´t want to come back! I mean why should she come back to this lunatics? Alice must have been happy to leave them behind in their crazy World.

Oh just STOP IT!

He stood up and went to the water heater to make some tea. While the water was boiling he thought about what he could do the rest of the Day. He wanted to do something useful that would let him busy all day, like...hmmm...making a hat!

No, he hadnt any idea nor space left for another hat, because he had made hats ( each better than the previous) all day long in the first three weeks for Alice after she left. He could...make the Wash, no, there weren´t any dirty things! He could...tidy up all Cupboards, no already done! As well as mowing the lawn ( he even did it by hand with scissors!), making new curtains, sort his materials for the hats by colour,cleaning the whole house, repair the old chair from the kitchen, trying out new recipes from thackery,mending Mally´s favourite clothes and painting the whole house.

So there wasn´t anything he could do today. Nothing except the forbidden... thinking bout HER.

**I hope that it won´t take so long again to update! Pls review!**

**AlicexHatter  
**


End file.
